the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Advertising, Inc.- Number One
' ' Hello, everyone! Now during the past few days, there have been a noticable amount of blogs that have not recieved as much attention as they deserve. We're here to fix that! The Blogs ''' ' 'Please Read: House of Anubis Season 2 is BACK! David is informing our fandom about the addition of the season 2 episodes on Nick.com! '''Why you should check it out: '''Well even if you already know about the season 2 episodes (you clearly do now), you should go and post about your feelings on the blog, and give him some thanks for alerting us! Maybe post about season 2 in general when you're there! Basically, he went ahead and let us know about this (he's also the reason I put a link to the episodes on the homepage) so you should pay him back by checking the blog out! Aaliyah Biopic ' '''Another informative blog (this time by Theresa) about Ali's new movie! '''Why you should check it out: '''This is just one of many of Theresa's blogs that serve to alert our community to things our wonderful actors and actresses are up to! If you want any information on this upcoming movie, with a news link included for more, go ahead and read it! Alexandra would be pleased :3 (David also made a blog on it , so check that one out too!) Also check out Theresa's other blogs if you are interested in what's going on with the cast of Anubis! 'New Sibuna Mission: True Sibunas, CLICK David does more than just alert us about Anubis-y news! He also does things to bring the fandom together and try and make us stronger as a group! This new blog details a new operation us fans must undergo- INVADING THE NICK MESSAGE BOARDS! Why you should check it out: '''If you are interested in helping our fandom's voice return, this is a great way to do it! The HOA message boards used to be the most active and biggest boards on Nick...and we've dropped! (...to fourth place :p). David came up with a nice way to resolve this problem, and personally, I think more of us should join in! We're all Sibunas, after all... Episode Analysis 3- Agendas and Keys Izzy is a freak who makes videos to analyze the episodes, and this is her most recent one- on the early season 1 episode House of Agendas / House of Keys! '''Why you should check it out: '''If you like her other analysis blogs, you'll like this one! Check it out if you're interested in hearing her take on this episode- in vlog style! Also, if she does not get more views on these videos, the series will end, so lets stop that from happening! Maximus High *REMAKE* Sign Ups!' Jambie wants to remake her old story Maximus High, and she needs YOUR help! '''Why you should check it out: '''As anyone here who has ever written an OC-centric story (which is a majority of us) would know, you can't write a story WITHOUT the OC's! She needs help before she can start writing, and I doubt any of us here would want to see her story fall disappear before it even gets a chance! So stop by and make her a character! '~Blog Three~ For her "YouTube" blogs, Belle has been posting different things each week! This is her most recent one, to teach you how to design your own cool T-Shirt in simple steps! '''Why you should check it out: '''If you are interested in making your own punk shirts, this is an easy guide to learn how! If you aren't interested, you should still stop by and support her in her blogging! After all, that's what we're here for, right? Check out her other blogs as well! ---- '''There's our advertising for this week! Thanks for reading, and PLEASE check out the blogs mentioned here today! But don't stop there, many more blogs on this wiki need attention! With your help, we can STOP this unfortunate reality forever! Category:Blog posts